<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots: Requests Open by MysteriousMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192966">Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots: Requests Open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight'>MysteriousMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Will Update as Requests Come In - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm now (officially) taking requests for Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots! Details for what I write/what requests I'll accept are in Part 1 :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will update as requests come in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots: Requests Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiiii..... So..... Since smut is, apparently, something I'm writing now (I have one posted now, and another coming in a day or two, plus an idea for a third one), I figured I would officially start a series for it - that way I can keep my other DEH One Shot series wholesome for those who don't like smut. </p><p>So.. Yeah.... :D </p><p>I'm open to writing basically any DEH ship. My main ships are Treebros, Conguel and Kleinphy. But I'm happy to do basically do any ship, including Galaxy Girls, Kleinsen, BandTrees, Conlana and Sincerely Three.</p><p><b>I've also played around with creating new ships with some mutuals on Tumblr, including:</b><br/>
Kleingul (Jared x Miguel)<br/>
Evguel (Evan x Miguel)<br/>
Miconman (Connor, Jared, Miguel)</p><p> </p><p><b>I'm basically pretty open to writing anything? But I WILL NOT write about:</b><br/>
-Rape<br/>
-Non-consensual/Force/Assault<br/>
-Incest<br/>
-Underage<br/>
-Urine/Feces play</p><p>I'm not sure what else. I don't want to kink shame, so I'm not going to sit here and list things. But if you send a request I'm not comfortable with, I'll politely let you know.</p><p>So... YEAH. I guess I'm really doing this??? </p><p>Send me requests, please :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>